Printing plate developing processors often utilize horizontal transport systems for incoming plates. The transport system typically comprises a plurality of motor driven rollers, and the rollers are covered with a flexible material such as rubber.
Referring to FIG. 1, plate 10 enters into the transport system 19 advancing in direction 18. The plate 10 is transported through the processor, assisted by several pairs of rollers 11, 12, 13, and 14. The upper rollers 11 and 14 touch the upper surface of plate 10 and the lower rollers 12 and 13 touch the lower surface of plate 10. The motor 15 rotates all the rollers (such as 11, 12, 13, and 14). During plate transport, the rollers are fastened to the plate surface and the rollers rotation causes the plate 10 to move forward in direction 18. This movement is achieved by transforming the angular velocity of the rollers (11, 12, 13, 14) into horizontal velocity of the moving plate 10.
The transformation of the angular velocity of the rollers into linear plate velocity is affected by the radius of the roller at the point of contact with the plate. The plate motion depends on the pressure applied to the rollers, the degree of rubber coating deterioration of the rollers, as well as other factors. The resulting differences of rollers radii may generate variable forces on plate 10, thus causing the plate to be deformed inside the processor, as it is illustrated by the deformed plate area 17.